characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouchu (KQ)
Kouchu appears as a starring character from Kouchu's Quest which is based on the anime from the Jarbon arc to the Jarbon Islands, which Kouchu takes place. Biography Jarbon arc Kouchu started his journey in Justpip Town and ended up getting late for Prof Shari for Roaracryst. After the two fight, Kouchu went to travel from Justpip Town, but Sakuro went on his way and he steals three Crystal monsters, after Roaracryst got weak, Kouchu went and stole Shaunas CD and used it on Roaravcrust to defeat Sakuro.As Sakuro is defeated, he gave Kouchu back the Crystal balls and as Kouchu gets in the Crystal center to rest, Shauna caught him and asked him about her CD. After they fight, Kouchu gets the gym badge, then ran into Shauna again, stole his headband until she is defeated. After she is defeated, Kouchu and Shauna became friends. Kouchu and Shauna just got by Pure Village. When they got in, Sakuro appeared. They got in couple obstacles and finally encountered the ghost Crystal Monster. After he was defeated, he dissapeared in the wind.When Kouchu saw another ghost, he caught it and went to Farine city.With his new caught Crystal Monster, Kouchu went to Farine city to get a gym badge, but he encountered Dustin instead, blocking the gym. The gym leader was kidnapped by the Furious Five. Kouchu defeated the Furious Five and defeat Tyran and got the gym badge. Furious Five was planning to catch Marc, and Kouchu ventures to rescue Marc. Until it is caught, it breaks out of it's Crystal Ball and defeats Furious Five and saves Kouchu.Kouchu travels to the Shuriken Gym and got in several traps, and the gym leader Gera wants to battle him. After she is defeated, Kouchu earns the gym badge. Kouchu found Marc again and it vanished. When he reach Marc's location, he made a secret wish, Kouchu doesnt know that the wish have the secret, he doesn't know. Kouchu finds the secret wish and Marc transformed into Marctwo and Kouchu defeated it.Kouchu went to get a gym badge by battling a gym leader, but battled Marcy instead. When Kouchu and the crew went in the cave they have to solve the mysterious puzzle. After they solve it, Shiny Crabillior appeared and Kouchu decided ro catch it.Kouchu found out that the Furious Five have stolen Ninecoat, Plantmore, and Mouselette and he and his crew have chased them on a ship to Saina Island. They have drowned by a whirlpool and found themself by the gym. Kouchu and the crew surf on water again and got trapped in the whirlpool. Full of water Crystal Monster, Kouchu and the crew went into an underwater gym and defeated Watang and got thegym badge, then sawed Furious Five.Kouchu and the crew chases after Furious Five to get back the starter Crystal Monsters. They then got trapped in the maze and found the way out and defeated Furious Five Kouchu went in the gym and have been teleported to various places other than he gym. When he teleported on green he found the gym leader. He battled him and have the gym badge. A girl named Ave was dragged into the tower to prove that she is no longer a Crystal Brawler. Kouchu stepped in and told them it is most likely to be a crystal brawler, so the guards battled him and the leader got angry. So he was defeated and called Kouchu the chosen one for Ave. The story take place where Tencoats and Ninecoats fight as the team to save the habitat. When these habitats went to work, Furious Five snatches all the Ninecoats and they were calling for help. As the Tencoats were trapped they found the way out and rescued the Ninecoats from Furious Five. As the panel said, "And so the adventure continues", Tencoats will continue their adventures offscreen. Roaracryst was dragged into the Roaracryst Festival and Kouchu and his friends was kicked out. But when the Roaracryst was caught Kouchu 'S Roaracryst saves the day. The other Roawcryst want Roaracryst to join but he joined Kouchu instead.Kouchu and his friends travels around the Mirage House and have to battle the guards in each floor. When they find the master, he gave them keys. The Furious Five haved something to do to plan for their workout until Kouchu and his friends came and defeat Furious Five. The Basement made an explosion and Kouchu went and defeat Hunter Grai. Kouchu challenges the Fire gym leader, Flama. She was powerful, but Kouchu haves to train more to earn the badge so once she is defeated, he gots the badge from her. Kouchu went back on his dream od Marc. When Marc appeared again, Kouchu cjases it and questioned it. When he woke up he finds Marc and decided to catch it. But it ran away, so Kouchu failed. The crew just rushed up on water and found themselves in the island seperated from their Crystal Monsters. As their Crystal Monsters try to get off, they rested with the wild girl named Mya. Just as the Crystal Monsters find their CrystalMonsters, with Mya's help, They ended up splitting up, so does Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Marcy, and Dustin. They ended up getting lost from each other.While everyone splitted up looking for each other, they got lost again in some obstacle, when they finally all regroup, one by one, they have been blown to Volcano city full pf volcanoes. As The heroes got trapped in Volcano city they have to find a way out of the volcano. As the volcano explode, they all landed back to Jarbon. Kouchu wants to win the league. Kouchu was ready for the league so he registers and start defeating some opponents one by one. After defeating 6 brawlers, Marcy is the last one who he has to challenge.Kouchu and Marcy's match began, Marcy using her Marukas, and Kouchu using Roaracryst, Tencoat, and Birdono. All his Crystal Monsters knocked out leaving Tencoat out. Maruka turned into the Tencoat and Marcy won the match, but unfairly, the trophie turned into the robot and attacked her. Jarbon Islands arc Kouchu and the crew travel to the Jarbon Islands and traveled around. Kouchu spotted the Laxmore and wanted to catch it, but it flew away from him. Kouchu then spotted Furious Five again, and Laxmore chases them off.Laxmore sawed Kouchu again and bothers him to get his attention. Laxmore wants to join Kouchu on his journey and wants to fight too. but Laxmore was caught by Furious Five again so it breaks itself out and defeats Furious Five and joins Kouchu. Hunter Grai, leader of all the Furious Five prepares to shut down the Crystal Balls and the Crystal Monsters in order for the Furious Five to suceed. Kouchu and the crew tries to battled them but their Crystal Balls are not opening so they have to retreat and accept defeat, and some of their Crystal monsters were sucked in the Furious Five's Crystal cell. Kouchu and the crew chases after Furious Five and they found themselves at the empty gym.Marcy was forced by Hunter Grai to take over as a gym leader with the crew's hypnotized Crystal Monsters for her support. As Kouchu defeated Marcy, he earned the gym badge. Hunter Grai notices that Marcy failed so he decided to do something else to rule the world. What is Hunter Grai going to do? What will Kouchu and the crew do? Hunter Grai creates a drink-like potion to hypnotize everyone to help him to be the taker of the world. As a half of everyone in Jarbon and the Jarbon Islands has been hypnotized, Kouchu and he crew must save the world before it is too late! Shauna's Mouselette disappeared too. Will Hunter Grai take over the world? Will Kouchu and crew stop Hunter Grai, and what's with Mouselette?Mouselette ran off to somewhere, but the other Mouselettes sawed her and told her if you want to be the leader, Mouselette accepts it.Mouselettes created the army of Mouselettes and the army is called "Long the Mighty Mouselettes." They are gonna plan to defeat Devil J and Hunter Grai. They get weapons and tools. As Devil J appears, Hunter Grai told him to help him rule the world, Maxtwo then appeared and told Kouchu and the crew all about Devil J. Maxtwo was hypnotized by wearing a red necklace on his neck to be taken control of Hunter Grai. Maxtwo starts to attack the world with rage, and then Devil J began doing his thing. What will Kouchu and the crew do? Hunter Grai hypnotized Marctwo to wreck everything. Kouchu grabs on Maxtwo and tries ro take off the necklace off of it. Once the necklace is off the orb from Maxtwo's body was out and it's up to Kouchu to find it with the help of his friends. Will they find the orb? Kouchu, on the search for the orb needs to look for his Crystal Monster. Bit when he finds the orb, Maxtwo appears and Kouchu puts the orb in his body. Devil Jin got angry and then turned into a Mega Devil Jin. The Crystal God, Iccryst, travels all over the world to recover people's statuses.As Devil J grew rare and rageful, Kouchu and the crew have to protect themselves and their Crystal Monsters. But, the Mighty Mouselettes appeared and try to attack Devil J, but he is barely hurt. He tries to attack the Mighty Mouselettes, and the leader of the Mighty Mouselette, Shauna's broke Devil J's left horn and he became powerful because of that. Devil J is wrecking chaos and Mighty Mouselettes were taking charge of the battle and Shauna and Sakuro follows Iccryst. Kouchu tries to stop Hunter Grai, and when he is defeated, Devil J attacked Kouchu. Roaracryst hits the generator and all the people returned to normal. The final battle between Devil J and Kouchu just begun.Devil J was too powerful for Kouchu to defeat. He found out that Marcy have fainted. so Kouchu, Roaracryst, and Marctwo, and Marc appeared too all used their powers combined it and give it to each other and blast Devil J. Shauna was worried that Kouchu was gonna be hurt from Marctwo or Devil J. After defeating Devil J, Kouchu sawed Iccryst with Shauna and Sakuro. Iccryst told Kouchu and the crew the story of the Crystal World. Then it told Kouchu that he is the Master Champion of the League with Roaracryst. Kouchu was excited. One day, Shauna went to Kouchu's house to have a moment with him. She cried to miss him while she is going to travel to the new region expressing her crush on him and said goodbye. Sakuro said he is going to the Farko region. Kouchu met Marcy again at Justpip Town while the pages display the flashbacks from previous volumes. They became friends and they battled again. After the battle, Kouchu decided to travel ro Farko to continue his journey. His journey continued offscreen based on the anime to Farko. Character Kouchu have differences from his anime counterpart. He is in a relationship with Shauna in the later chapters, unlike his anime counterpart. Kouchu is usually crybabyish than his anime counterpart, but he is cheerful, fun-loving, and loyal to himself and others. Kouchu wore a blue jacket at the second volume, and the fourth, fifth, seventh, and ninth. Not that Kouchu is a loser. In fact, unlike his anime counterpart, he became friends with Marcy at the tenth volume. Crystal Monsters Currently owned Temporary Achievements This section is blank. You can add to this section.* Trivia This section is blank. You can add to this section.* Category:Male Characters